Things Never Go As Planned
by harrypotternerd94
Summary: Hermione has planned a wonderful surprise for her boyfriend Ron. Until she finds something that completely ruins their relationship and she ends it. Now with the Future Parents Program starting Hermione doesn't know to be excited about it anymore. But her partner for the program just isn't having it. Will he be enough to bring her out of this sadness?
1. Chapter 1: Surprises Suck

Chapter 1: Surprises Suck

Hermione was walking up to surprise her boyfriend, Ron. She had prepared a picnic for them and she was very excited to give him the new broom she had gotten him. She had spent all her money on it for him. She had known he wanted the Nimbus 2000 for months now. Hermione was dressed in a white sundress with a lily at the bottom, some strappy black sandals, and her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. As she neared Ron's room she heard some thumping. _Boys _she thought to herself as she opened the girl and she dropped the picnic basket. There was her boyfriend with Pansy Parkinson. _IN BED TOGETHER! _Ron looked up and gasped.

"Hermione! It's not what it looks like I swear." Ron said getting up out of bed completely nude.

"Sorry, Mud Blood, Ron here just needed some sex and you weren't putting out." Pansy said smirking.

Hermione did something next that she never did in her entire life. She picked up the Nimbus 2000, walked over to Pansy and hit her with it _hard. _She then walked over to Ron, slapped him across the face, dropped the broom in front of him and stared at him through cold brown eyes.

"We are done Ronald. Do not ever come near me, talk to me, or look at me again." Hermione said calmly then ran out of the room, down past the commons, and out to the Black Lake. Hermione sat down on the blanket she had left there and felt the tears start to roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. What had she done wrong? She thought Ron loved her. As Hermione cried she didn't notice someone fly over her and look down at her.

Blaise Zabini was so sick of Draco's ridiculous Quidditch practices. As he flew there for practice he noticed Hermione Granger sitting by the lake and looked down on her. She looked beautiful and he smiled to himself. It wasn't until he passed her that he noticed she was crying. Blaise went to the Quidditch field and lowered his broom. Draco was standing by the stands observing everyone's speed.

"Drake you'll never believe what I just saw." Blaise said jumping down from his broom. Ever since the war was over and Draco had saved Hermione from all the danger his family was going to inflict Draco was like an overprotective big brother to Hermione.

"What? A three headed frog?" Draco said smirking at Blaise. _Yet he's the still the same dick as first year _Blaise thought dryly.

"No, Hermione is by the lake. Alone. Crying." Blaise said. As soon as it registered with Draco, Draco looked pissed. His blue eyes had turned to steel and he looked up at Blaise.

"Where's Weasley?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know but let's go find him shall we?" Blaise said as Draco nodded. Draco wasn't an idiot either. He knew Blaise had a thing for Hermione. So Draco just nodded as they headed to the Gryffindor tower asking someone to let them in. Some first year saw how pissed Draco and Blaise were and let them in.

Blaise led the way up to Weasley's room. Several of the students in the common room started whispering to each other. As Blaise neared Weasel's room he looked back to make sure Draco was there. Blaise opened the door and as soon as he did he wished he hadn't. There in bed was Ron Weasley, Hermione's now ex, with Pansy Parkinson, Draco's Girlfriend. Blaise looked back and saw Draco already storming into the room. Pansy looked terrified and shocked at the same time. Ron just looked up and spoke to Draco.

"Get out Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Pansy, what the fuck?!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs. "You beg me for a fuckin chance to date me again and I catch you cheating on me with fucking Weasley?!"

"Drakie it didn't mean anything I swear!" Pansy said back.

"Well guess what Parkinson?! We are DONE!" Draco roared. "And you!" he pointed at Ron as he stormed over and pulled his fist back and nailed Ron right in the jaw.

"This one's for Hermione too." Blaise said as he stomped over and decked Ron right in the nose.

"Draco wait I'm sorry!" Pansy called desperately.  
"No fuck you Pansy don't you ever come near me again!" Draco said storming out of the room with Blaise behind him.

"Come on Drake let's go." Blaise said realizing that Draco looked like he was gonna kill someone.

Blaise and Draco walked out of the common room only to run into Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing in here Draco?" Ginny asked smiling at him.

"Well we just found your brother and my now ex girlfriend shagging." Draco said.

"WHAT?!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

"Yeah now we are going to go find Hermione because I'm guessing she already knows." Blaise said leading Draco out of Gryffindor tower.

Blaise and Draco walked out to the Black Lake in silence. Blaise knew better than to talk to Draco when he was mad. Pansy had probably just made the worst mistake of her life. Blaise snickered quietly knowing very well Draco just didn't get mad he got even. They found Hermione with her head in her hands quietly sobbing. Draco went up and put her arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay Granger it's okay." He tried calming her down.

"I don't get it. I did everything right!" Hermione cried into Draco's Quidditch Jersey.

"I know you did. It'll be okay you don't need him." Draco smoothed his hand over her head.

Blaise slowly approached and started to rub her back in circles. He felt so bad for her, granted he had been rooting for them to break up for months now, but he still hated seeing her like this. Draco looked over and Blaise could see all the pain that was now in Draco's eyes. As much as Draco never admitted it, he had feelings for Pansy. Draco slowly rose up and looked at Blaise.

"Mate I'm gonna go play some Quidditch. You mind watching over her?" He asked Blaise. Blaise knew better. Draco wanted to be alone.

"Sure, man go ahead." Draco nodded and walked off after telling Hermione everything would be ok.

"I'm sorry Blaise I look like a mess." Hermione said drying her tears.

"No you don't Hermione. You look beautiful. You also look like someone who just had her heart ripped out." Blaise said moving closer to her.

"I just don't understand it. Is sex really that important in a relationship?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"I don't know Hermione. I've never had a relationship." Blaise said looking down at her.

Hermione didn't know what to think of that. Blaise Zabini had never had a relationship? Wow. All she knew is she didn't miss the glimmer of hope that ran through Blaise's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Potion

Chapter 2:The Potion

Hermione woke up the next day feeling sore. Her eyes were puffy and red from where she had cried herself to sleep, her head hurt from being stopped up and not to mention her heart from where it was breaking. She didn't care though. She got up got dressed in a dark pair of Hollister Jeans, she conjured up a Slytherin Jersey that had Blaise's number on the back and his name at the top, just to spite Ron, put it on and put on her personalized Hogwarts Sneakers. She went into the bathroom and used a spell to make her feel better and magically straightened her hair. Now it went down her back and she smiled a little. She brushed her teeth and walked out in the common room hearing gasps for her shirt. She smirked and passed Ron and Harry as they stared at her wide eyed. She walked to the Great Hall for breakfast feeling way more confident then she should've.

Blaise awoke feeling tired as hell. He had tossed and turned all last night dreaming of Hermione. He cursed himself and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of dark blue Wranglers, a black V-neck with the American Eagle bird down at the bottom, some black socks, and his black Nike Shox. He went to the bathroom and fixed his black hair to look messy and he flipped it back out of his eyes. He brushed his teeth and grabbed his messenger bag. He was walking and he could've sworn he saw his name on the back of Granger's shirt. So he jogged up and looked closer and sure enough it was. She had on a quidditch look a like jersey that had his number and said "Zabini" on the top.

He chuckled and picked her up from behind and twirled her and whispered in her ear.

"Admiring me now, are we Granger?" He whispered while chuckling.

Hermione blushed and smiled at him "Well I thought I'd make Ronald see that I don't need to be sad all the time and that I can move on."

Blaise blinked and smirked. "Oh I see you want to make him jealous."

Hermione nodded once. "Yes I am."

"Why did you pick me though? Why not Draco?" Blaise asked a little confused.

"Ron knows that Draco is like a brother to me so he'd see right through it." Hermione explained.

Blaise simply nodded and didn't say anymore on the subject. She put on a good show but he could tell just by the look in her eyes. She had probably cried herself to sleep last night. No one gets over heartbreak like that, that quick.

Hermione walked in the Great Hall with Blaise by her side. She heard multiple gasps and then saw people start to whisper. Starting the gossip mill. Hermione waved to Blaise then took her seat in front of Harry. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Hermione what are you doing? You don't have to act like your okay." Harry said nicely. This made Hermione mad.

"Harry I do not need to sulk over Ron. I'm not this petty little girl anymore. Sorry to disappoint you." She snapped.

"Good morning students! I have some news for you 7th years taking The Future Parent's Program. Your partners have been assigned! I will now read them to you. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Now all of you please report to Madame Pomfrey. She will put a spell on each of you and I'm sorry to report that you all must make your own children." Dumbledore hears several groans. "Yes I know I am not happy about it either but the Ministry demanded it. Now the ladies will go through a 4 month pregnancy then give birth like normal but with this you all have a choice. At the end of the year you can choose if you would like for your child to vanish or you may keep him/her. Good luck."

Hermione was stunned. Create our own children? That meant she had to sleep with Blaise! Hermione started to feel nervous and butterflies flutter in her tummy. After breakfast she met up with Blaise and he looked as red as a tomato.

"So umm..how about that?" He said smiling

"I know. It won't be so bad though. I mean we can always just make the child vanish if worse comes to worse. Wanna go to Madame Pomfrey with me?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Sure." He said walking to the infirmary with her. Once they arrived she took Blaise to the other side of the room with the rest of the boys. She handed all of us viles with a reddish pink liquid in it.

"Okay students drink the Vile. This will make sure that you girls get pregnant. Now there is a catch. You all must conceieve tonight. Dumbledore has booked rooms for all you couples at Hogsmead at a hotel called Merlin's Bed and Breakfast. It's a five star hotel so go gather your things. Carriages will be here to take each couple individually to Hogsmead." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Madame Pomfrey? What happens if we don't….concieve tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Well dear then you will fail the project." She said shortly. "Ok drink children."

Hermione downed her liquid and sat the Vile on the bed. Concieve a child tonight with Blaise? Granted Hermione would never admit it but she was attracted to Blaise. She even had a dream or two about him. She was just scared if he felt the same about her. She walked out and saw him standing against a pole waiting for her.

"Well hello my baby mama." He said chuckling.

"Hello there. So I wanna get this out that way it's not awkward tonight ok?" Hermione asked cautisously

Blaise nodded so she continued. "Do you like me at all? Like more than a friend?" She asked.

Blaise looked at her and gulped. Should he lie? No that wouldn't do any good. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. She hesitated but kissed him back eagerly.

"Ahem..break it up." Draco said coming from the door.

"Sorry, mate." Blaise said grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on lets go gather our stuff up." Draco said looking irritated.

Blaise nodded and said he'd wait on Hermione outside her tower. She nodded and touched her lips. Wow. That was the most amazing kiss she had ever had in her life. She had saw fireworks and felt her stomach flutter excitedly. Hermione then felt a wave of guilt flood over her for Ron. She still loved him. _This is just a project Granger nothing more. _She scolded herself. No she would not fall for Blaise Zabini. She refused to be hurt again.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

Chapter 3: It's time.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS PURE SEX! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP TO CHAPTER 4!

Read and Review. Thanks

Hermione walked up to her room to gather her stuff with a lot on her mind. Tonight was going to change everything. She wasn't sure whether or not to be excited. On the one hand she was majorly attracted to Blaise, but on the other she didn't want to get attached to him. Hermione decided to jump in the shower really quick deciding she should shave her legs and other areas. Hermione stripped down and got in the shower washing her hair and conditioning it. She then shaved her legs, woman area, and arm pits. After that she washed her body with some vanilla scented body wash. She got out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel and went to her closet. She picked up some black lace panties and a matching bra. She put those on then put on a black low cut shirt with lace sleeves. She grinned at the low cut it had. She also put on a tight black skirt and some high heeled pumps. She went to the bathroom and magically straightened her hair. She went and packed some clothes and some lingerie. She then went out and saw Blaise waiting on her and gasped.

Blaise looked gorgeous. He had on a tight green shirt with a green and silver plaid shirt buttoned up, some dark Levi's and some biker boots. His hair was messed up, but in a sexy way, and his green eyes glowed once he saw her.

"Hermione you look…wow..Amazingly beautiful." He said smiling.

"Why thank you, Blaise. You look handsome yourself." Hermione said as she walked towards him.

Once they got out of the carriage and up to their room 345 Hermione sat her suitcase down and admired the room. The walls were a cream color and the carpet was plush and soft. There was a 60" flat screen TV mounted on the wall and the bed was a California King. It was covered with a gold comforter and matching sheets and pillow cases. She walked into the bathroom and there was a huge bathtub with a white porcelain sink and toilet. She then walked out on the balcony and gasped. There was a Hot Tub! She walked back in and saw Blaise sitting on the bed smiling at her.

"So..how do we make this a little less awkward?" He said as he laughed.

"Well why don't we go take a dip in the hot tub?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll go change." Blaise said as he went into the bathroom.

Hermione conjured herself up a black string bikini. She smiled at her reflection and waited on Blaise to come out. Blaise exited the bathroom and saw Hermione and gulped.

"Woman you are not making it easy." He said looking at her up and down.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said laughing.

"It's taking all my strength to not throw you on that bed, rip your clothes off and shag you until you can't walk." Blaise said chuckling.

Hermione looked at him and smirked. He looked amazingly hot in his green and silver checkered swim trunks and his six pack. She walked out and got in the hot tub knowing he was watching her bum the whole way. Blaise got in and smiled at her.

"So you really think I'm sexy?" Hermione asked, flushing a deep shade of red.

"Hermione feel this." Blaise said putting her hand on his erection. She blushed and smiled.

"So yes, Mione you are drop dead sexy." Blaise said again putting his arm around her.

Hermione looked up into his green eyes and smiled. She started running her hands up and down his chest and thinking to herself. _You know maybe it won't be so bad. It's not like I'm a virgin and Blaise is smoking hot._ Hermione then did something that was way outta character for her. She climbed on top of his lap and kissed him hungrily. You didn't have to tell Blaise twice. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back sliding his tounge in her mouth. She started to grind her hips on his erection and he groaned.

"Keep it up and I'm going to rip that little swim suit off of you." He growled in her ear.

"That's the point." She whispered back tracing kisses down his neck.

Blaise couldn't take it anymore he picked her up and walked into the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and kissed her neck sucking on it to leave hickeys. Hermione moaned and thrust her hips up to rub his erection. _She's a fucking tease, she is. _Blaise thought to himself. Two can play at that game. Blaise ripped her top and bottom off and started to suck on her nipple and rub her clit. Hermione moaned loudly and threw her head back.

"Oh Merlin, Blaise yes!" Hermione moaned.

Blaise then put one finger inside her and started pumping in and out as he went up to kiss her neck. Hermione was going mad by now moaning so loudly Blaise wouldn't be surprised if they heard her in the lobby. She was also dripping wet so Blaise kissed his way down her thighs as she watched him. He then started to eat her out, lapping up her juices as she moaned. He knew she was close to an orgasm so he licked furiously and hummed.

"Oh god Blaise I'm cumming!" Hermione said throwing her head back.

Blaise then kissed her, letting her taste herself. He stripped his boxers off and let his erection free. He started to rub it against her slit as she moaned. God he wanted to be in her sooo bad, but he wasn't done teasing her. He started to rub her clit as he rubbed his dick at her entrance.

"Baby please don't tease me anymore I need you now!" Hermione said begging him with her eyes.

Hermione was in heaven. He must've made her orgasm three times already and she felt him shove his dick inside her and she moaned loudly. God he felt so great!

"Holy shit Hermione you're tight!" Blaise moaned.

Hermione flipped him on his back and began to ride his dick. She started bouncing up and down until she couldn't take it anymore and came all over his penis.

"Get on all fours. Now!" Blaise whispered in her ear.

You didn't have to ask her again. She flipped over and felt Blaise start pounding away roughly.

"Oh Blaise yes! Oh god harder!" Hermione moaned

Blaise started pounding as hard as he could and slammed in her. Merlin this woman felt so amazing that he was close to coming. He pounded a few more times than couldn't take it. He exploded in her and moaned in ecstasy.

"Holy crap that was amazing." Hermione said breathing heavily.

"Yes it was." Blaise said pulling her close. They went three more rounds before falling asleep in each others arms. Blaise and Hermione both had pleasant dreams that night and were both fully satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4: Hormones and Such

Chapter 4: Hormones and Such

Read and Review Please! : )

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling nothing but pure bliss. She turned over and saw the raven haired wizard beside of her staring at the ceiling. She smiled and scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"Galleon for your thoughts." Hermione said smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Just that we are going to be parents soon, I'm kind of scared." Blaise said looking down at her.

"Blaise we have four months before the baby even gets-"Hermione was cut off by running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet.

Blaise ran to the bathroom with her and held her hair and rubbed her back. He knew this would happen. He had researched the potion and all the pregnancy side effects would be rushed on the woman. Hell the woman would look 2 months pregnant by the end of the month. After Hermione got cleaned up and they packed their things up she felt much better. She had apologized to Blaise multiple times, but he just kissed her as an answer. They arrived back at Hogwarts and he went to his dorm to put his things away.

"So how did it go with you mate?" Draco asked him. Draco looked beyond exhausted and irritated.

"Great, until she got sick this morning. What about you?" Blaise replied trying really hard to hide his snicker.

"The sex was okay, not that great actually, she just laid there. Then this morning she woke up with crazy ass mood swings and she vomited on me!" Draco said.

Blaise couldn't help it anymore he busted out laughing harder than he had ever laughed before. Draco gave him a fierce glare.

"I'm sorry mate but that's hilarious." Blaise said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go I heard Dumbledore wanted to talk to all of us." The two boys exited their dorms and headed to the Great Hall. Blaise thought all the way there that he was so lucky to have Hermione.

Hermione went up to put her things away and get a shower when she saw Ginny getting her clothes ready.

"Hey Gin, how'd last night go?" Hermione said happily.

"Awful. Slytherin Sex God, my ass! He is horrible in bed. To make matters worse I woke up this morning sick and moody, but on the other hand I did get sick _on _Malfoy." Ginny said laughing.

Hermione laughed all the way to her closet. She went in and showered, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair up into a pony tail. She went to her closet and picked out a black cami, dark blue American Eagle jeans, and a black Affliction v-neck shirt. She put on her black socks and black boots and walked down to the Great Hall to see Blaise and Draco waiting outside. She walked up and kissed Blaise lightly on the lips.

"Well don't you look pretty." Blaise said happily.

"Thank you." Hermione said suddenly feeling irritated. _Damned mood swings. _Hermione thought to herself.

They went in to the Great Hall and sat by each other. Blaise took Hermione's hand and smiled down at her. Hermione couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in her stomach. He looked gorgeous in his blue Hollister v-neck, dark Wranglers and white Nike shox. Hermione didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say but all she did know was that she really wanted some ice cream all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5: Exploring the House

Chapter 5: Exploring the House

Read and Review! : ) Thanks!

"Welcome students, and thank you for meeting me here on such short notice." Dumbledore began looking around to smile at all of the males and very hormonal females. "I just wanted to show you all your new living quarters. Follow me."

All the students followed Dumbledore outside and onto a neighborhood with little houses lined up. Each house was 2 different house colors like the first one they came upon was Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was painted half red and half green.

"You all will now be living with your partner. I have taken the liberty of having all your stuff transported here. There are 2 bedrooms in each house. One for the parents and one for the baby, now let's show each couple where they live. Ron and Pansy this will be your house go on in and get settled."  
Ron grumbled something unintelligent about moody women and reluctantly followed Pansy into the house. Good. He deserved to suffer a little bit after what he did to Hermione.

"Next up is Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore said as they approached a half gold half silver house. Draco went and unlocked the door and opened it politely for Ginny as she shoved past him, hitting him in the gut along the way.

"Okay Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood." Dumbledore led them to a red and blue house. Harry opened the door for Luna as she lovingly kissed him on the lips and went inside.

"Now Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini." Dumbledore handed them their keys and Blaise bounded up the three stairs to the door and unlocked the door for Hermione.

Hermione walked in and smiled automatically. Inside the living room was a huge TV mounted above a beautiful brick fireplace. There were two recliners, one red, and one green. There was also a silver leather couch sitting in the middle of the living room with a cherry oak coffee table in front of it. The walls were painted silver and gold stripes and the floor was a nice black furry carpet. Hermione then walked into the kitchen where there was a small oak table with two matching chairs. There was a nice titanium stove, refrigerator, and sink. In the middle was a nice island with pots hanging from above. The walls in the kitchen were a white tile while the floor was solid oak.

"Bloody hell this house is gorgeous!" Blaise explained coming up from behind her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Indeed it is. I can't wait to cook a meal in here." Hermione smiled and then went upstairs to look at the last three rooms.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and gasped. It was huge! Inside there was a big bathtub that almost looked like a hot tub, a shower in the corner that had a red and silver checkered shower door, and a black porcelain sink. The walls inside there were a black and white checkered tile and the floors were a cherry oak. Next was the baby's room. Inside were blue walls and red carpeting. The rest was bare.

"Hmm..seems we will have to go baby shopping I suppose." Blaise observed while Hermione nodded.

"Why don't we go look at the bedroom?" Hermione whispered seductively in his ear and walked away.

Inside the bedroom was a beautiful king sized bed with black silk sheets and a comforter. The walls were an oak and the floor was the same carpeting as the living room. There was a huge closet and two dressers. Last but not least there was another TV mounted on the wall with some DVD's against the wall. Hermione didn't get to try to watch one though, because Blaise then tackled her to the bed and they had another wonderful night together.


End file.
